Merry Christmas Midori
by HaruNights
Summary: Midori is sick with a fever, and on Christmas too! Even though things seem lousy, it might not when a suprise visit from Nobori appears! Short and sweet, Sorry about the bland-ness, I wanna save up most of my "fever" day ideas :3. Rate comment, Enjoy AND IF ITS ABOUT MY GRAMMER THEN I KNOW XDD Nobori x Midori (OC)


Midori coughed again, bringing the cover up to her face. Today was _the worst_ day ever to have a fever. It was Christmas! She sighed. She had told Amber that she was fine and to stop worry about her, and she sent her off to spend at least a part of her Christmas having fun.

"_Go spend my Christmas for me, Amber!" _she had told her as cheerfully as she could.

She shivered and ducked partly under the covers. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, after a moment of pause there was the slight sound of a key and the door clicked open.

"Miss Midori?" the voice called out. It was Nobori, Midori turned her head towards the door, only registering his presence after he came into the room.

"Nobori-san..?" She managed out, her vision was fuzzing a little. She found her eyes being closed by his hand.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered quietly.

Sleep would be nice. She was really tired after all, but if Nobori was here. She hoped he didn't read the Christmas note she wrote with Amber, after all, it would've been really embarrassing. She was sure she covered it up but… the covers were so warm, just…really warm.

-An hour earlier-

"I'm fine! Really I am!" Midori replied smiling as best she could.

Amber frowned. "Midori, the temperature is reading really high!" She countered tapping the Thermometer in her hand.

Midori only sighed shaking her head as if to say _"What am I going to do with his girl?"._ "Its no reason to make you spend Christmas taking care of me! You should be enjoying yourself as well!"

"I'm not sure leaving you alone for even 5 MINUTES is okay." Amber muttered to herself although Midori could hear.

Midori got out of bed and made Amber put on her jacket and take whatever she needed with her, she quickly urged her towards the door, still smiling. "Go spend my Christmas for me!" She said as cheerfully as possible. Amber gave one more concerned glance before she was shoved out the door, Midori quickly shut it and locked it.

On the other side, Amber just sighed and walked off. Of course Midori would make her 'forget' her keys. Midori would probably let her in after an hour or so. If not, she could always ask Gallade to rip the door open with his blades. There wasn't any point to arguing with Midori, once she had her mind set, she'd probably go challenge the legendarys with nothing but a starter Pokémon to get what she wanted.

_-the subway bosses office-_

"Nobori-niisan." Kudari stated to the black clad subway boss. Kudari was smiling a bit slyly and Nobori wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"What's the matter?" He replied his frown deepening, only to serve as more fuel for Kudari's ever growing grin.

"I heard Midori is sick today." Kudari replied changing the topic.

Nobori raised an eyebrow at that. "Is she alright?" he was genuinely worried about her.

Kudari only got up and smiled. "Maybe you should pay her a visit? I'm heading out so I can't join you!" He replied strangely cheerful.

"You're going out where?" Nobori asked as Kudari headed towards the door. The white clad boss turned while he was halfway through the door.

"Im going out on a date." He replied with a grin causing Nobori to drop his newspaper. Kudari's laughter could be heard as he closed the door and continued down the hall.

_-Present-_

Midori had awoken about two hours later, her throat was extreamly dry, but her forehead had a wet towel on it. It kept her cool and it felt nice. She reached her hand up in order to touch the wet cloth when her hand suddenly touched another. She quickly opened her eyes and found Nobori's hand under hers and she blushed and quickly let go.

Nobori only replaced his normal frown with a neutral line and replaced the now warm cloth with a new one. "Good Afternoon, sleep well?" He asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out, seeing her try made him realize she was thirsty. He got up, "Ah..my apologies pardon me a moment." He said before leaving the room. She heard a faint sound of a cupboard being opened and before she knew it, he was helping her sit up to drink water. She drank near all of it before Nobori helped her back into a comfortable position.

"Nobori-san." She said as her eyes were closing. He gave her a questioning look. "Sorry you had to take care of me today. Thank you though….merry Christmas…" the last line came out a whisper. She had closed her eyes and fallen fast asleep.

"…" Nobori only closed his eyes briefly, then smiled a bit. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He stood to leave only glancing back for a second to see Midori's pleased smile. As he walked past her desk, he chuckled a little to himself. He picked up the note to re-read it again.

_My Christmas wish! If I could ask for one wish on Christmas, itd be that Nobori would spend some time with me and then give me a kiss on the forehead! That'd be the best gift ever!_

He turned back once more tipping his hat and smiling again, "_Merry Christmas…Midori."_


End file.
